I'm Not Supposed to be Bad
by ArtificialRangerLiuria
Summary: Meta Knight encounters a child whose caretakers he feels are a threat to both him and Dream Land itself. These strange foreigners are marking up the land, and raising suspicions in more people than just the stoic knight.
1. Chapter 1

**This. This story is one of my three favorite. Though, it's the newest of the three. The original character in this was thought up by me way back in October of my time in 7****th**** grade, for an awful Sue story I'd thought up following my infatuation with Kirby Super Star Ultra, my first Kirby game. She was a dumb bitch. But, she was not the main character (At least, not the original one). I soon scrapped the idea, and moved on with my obsessive sketching. I eventually came up with a certain bloodthirsty blondie, and inserted her into some sadistic Mety X OC fapfic of sorts. I decided to sprinkle some references to my previous character in there; though, she was a completely different entity by that time. I still hadn't put much thought into it. Then, I watched Pan's Labyrinth. I decided to elaborate upon my recently-dusted-off OC, had her and said blondie trade places on the shelf, and came up with the basis for this story. As my art and storytelling skills improved, I changed her design drastically and kept altering the story to fit my preferences. Eventually, most elements from the movie were "dummied out". I found that I couldn't make any of it serve a purpose. My art skills improved drastically from 7****th**** grade to 9****th****, and I found that I was no longer capable of drawing my character. I gave her a dramatic makeover, and my mental image of her, as well as her personality, changed. After realizing that OC's were not the answer to making good stories, I tried to make the girl into the most attractive OC as possible. Finally, after months of going over things in my head, and removing any stories involving her from fanfiction to make room for a new concept, I decided to scrap the fanfiction genre altogether and make it my own story. I tried as hard as I could to change the names, elaborate further on everyone's personality, change the landscape and make the obvious Kirby-ness less apparent, but I failed.  
>Thus, I bring you the cultivation of years of hard work, and influences from many sources, from television to my friends. The characters are personified, have slightly-to-drastically different personalities, most retain their poorly-altered names, and things actually make sense. Well, at least more than the games. Also, things are serious. Very serious… I hope. I'm still pretty much a novice, so please, feel free to point out any errors, strangegradeschooler-type wording, or anything you think I should consider adding/taking out. I'm also… not good with titles, chapter or otherwise, so any suggestions, even off-the-mark, are appreciated. Here we go…**

* * *

><p>"Sir!"<p>

A green clad soldier saluted his superior. "The guards have noticed a commotion to the north!"

The man being addressed raised his head slightly, and drifted his gaze from the papers on his desk to his subordinate. "What kind of commotion?" He asked calmly.

"I couldn't say, sir."

"… Investigate it."

"Yessir!"

Not twenty minutes later, pained screams echoed throughout the facility. The man raised his head once more, as he heard people beyond the sliding doors.

"Come on, walk! Are you stupid?"

"This kid's giving us a hard time…"

Four knights emerged; two of which were restraining a little girl. She struggled to escape the knights' grasp, but to no avail.

"Sir! She seems to be hiding something. She's acting violent, and has surprising strength." The knight holding the girl's left arm answered.

"Was she the cause of the 'commotion'?" Their superior asked them incredulously.

"Yessir."

The man gazed down at the girl. She recoiled with wide eyes, shivering fearfully.

One of the knights piped up. "She may have done something; there was a group of kids chasing her, and tearing up the landscape in the process."

"_Children?_"

"Yessir. They were boys; they seemed to be in their early teens. They came from the east."

The girl looked around her, strained gasps escaping her lips.

"… Bring her to the infirmary; keep her there until further instruction."

"Yessir!" The knights hastily nodded, and shuffled out the doors.

The man sat back in his chair. "…_ Children._"

* * *

><p>The medic sucked his teeth with sympathy, and raised his hand to his mouth. "Well, you've certainly seen some excitement." He remarked jokingly.<p>

The girl sat on a metal table, struggling with the thick cuffs binding her hands.

The medic traced a finger along her cheek. "You… have scars on both sides of your face. And your arms…" He referred to the burnt rings running the length of her limbs. "Were you chained up?"

The girl stared at the wall, refusing to answer.

The medic sighed, guessing what would happen if he tried her any further. He tried anyway.

"I should see if you have any other wounds, so I can treat them…" Tugging at her shirt, the medic was met with a scream and cuffs to the face.

A handful of knights entered the room. "We've been instructed to take her to the confinement room."

The medic nodded obediently, and after they'd left the room with the struggling child, he mused "That many soldiers for one little girl? What does he think she's capable of…?"

* * *

><p>The girl's cuffs had been fastened to a chain above her head. She leaned against the far wall of the confinement room with her head held low. The darkness was suffocating, but she felt slightly thankful for the change from the blaring fluorescent lights she was used to.<p>

It didn't take long for him to enter the room.

That intimidating man the soldiers had brought her to. She wondered endlessly why he was keeping her there. What did he want from her?

Leaving the door open for the sake of a light source, the man slowly stepped up to the bound girl. He stared at her with narrowed eyes, and she struggled to keep her focus on the floor.

"… I don't suppose you'll just tell me everything if I ask nicely?" He asked condescendingly. Crouching down, he put his hand beneath her chin and lifted the defiant girl's head. Noticing her scarred cheeks, he asked, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." The girl replied angrily.

"So, you _do_ speak." The man stated. "But, you continue to be difficult. You should know that defiance only inspires interest." Sighing, he looked aside. "… What do you think of those wounds?"

"They're not that bad." The girl replied quietly, eyes growing red with welled tears.

The man sighed, and stood up. "What is your name?" He asked sternly.

The girl slowly raised her head. "Name…?" She lowered her head once more. "… Sakurako…"

"I am called Meta Knight."

Meta Knight motioned for someone to enter, and the medic hurried to his side. "Sailor Dee, take her to an empty room."

"Yes, my lord." Sailor Dee replied as he undid Sakurako's shackles. As he led the girl out by her hand, she struggled to stare at Meta Knight. He was imposing, but more hospitable than anyone she had ever met. Instinctive distrust flooded her mind, and she decided she couldn't stay.

* * *

><p><strong>I do have big plans for this story. I love it as much as I hate small children. This will NOT just focus on Sakurako. As an original character, I really don't want her to outshine other actual characters. I can't stand the thought of scrapping this story altogether, so I'm trying to fashion Sakura into the most attractive OC I can. Most of the game characters will end up being major, so I hope this initial crap doesn't deter you from reading further (even though that's really unprofessional to say, and I should treat this as if I was writing a real book).<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

To keep around a person so drastically different than himself; Sakurako couldn't understand why this "Meta Knight" had Sailor Dee by his side. Even through their little amount of contact, it was already apparent to her that the knight and his medic were polar opposites. Dee even seemed to like her quite a bit already. Such non-hostile treatment confused her, though. Was she being tricked?

Sakurako fell back on her futon. After being let out of that awful dark room, she was brought to a small storage room with metal racks lining the walls, holding a handful of boxes. Sailor Dee also prepared a measly bed for the child—a futon with a simple blue blanket.

Sakurako found herself rolling around on the blanket. She wasn't used to such softness; she'd only felt it on animals. Pausing at the thought, she sunk her face into the fleece. Was it animal fur, maybe? She sniffed it, expecting that certain 'living' scent, but found that it had the sourness of synthetics.

Having satisfied her curiosity, she remembered the situation at hand. Feeling like a captured pet, she crawled to the back of the room and hugged her knees. With her eyes glued to the door, she felt ready to take on any intruders.

* * *

><p>Sakurako awoke to a soft rapping on the imposing metal door of her room. Sailor Dee slowly peered inside to get a look at the child. When he saw that she was curled up on the far side of the room, his expression darkened. "Is everything alright?" he asked with slightly masked concern. "Why aren't you sleeping on your bed?"<p>

Sakurako raised her head off of her knees. "…Bed?"

"This," Sailor Dee stated, pointing to the messy blanket in the middle of the floor. Sakurako eyed the object suspiciously. She didn't know what to expect from this new word, _bed_.

"I can sleep like this," Sakurako suggested after a while, guessing that _beds_ had something to do with her sleeping against the wall. Tucking her chin into her chest, she eyed Sailor Dee for recognition.

Sailor Dee was at a loss for words, trying to imagine just how the girl learned how to fall asleep on the hard metal surrounding her. "Well," he stuttered, trying not to let her see his nervousness. "It's much better for you to sleep here." Stroking the fluffy navy blanket, Dee tried to exemplify the comfort to be found in synthetic bedding. "And it's warm. Don't all the drafts and icy surfaces in this place bother you?" he asked, again wondering how Sakurako seemed to have gotten used to the stark setting in such a short amount of time.

She stared at Sailor Dee. Between glances at the apprehensive medic and the small bed set, she tried to figure out if she was being tricked, and if Sailor Dee was going to laugh and scold her if she fell for it.

"...Are you scared?" Sailor Dee asked solemnly.

Sakurako stared at him, unblinking eyes wide with alarm. She tried to shuffle further into the wall, but only managed to scratch at the floor.

Eventually, Sailor Dee sighed and stood. "If you're intimidated by me or anyone else, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone for a while." He turned and exited the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Sakurako tried to stay in her same spot against the wall, but succumbed to curiosity and crawled back towards the covers. Childish desire overcame her, and she decided to trust Sailor Dee; snuggling awkwardly into the single blanket and white pad under her, she fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakurako had gotten over her initial fear of her room, but the intimidation of the entire facility itself was still prominent in her mind. She hadn't yet come to accept the stark storage room as her own.<p>

Lying under the covers, Sakurako stared at the ceiling and waited. Struggling with both loneliness and the desire to cherish her time away, she waited for someone to fetch her and give her something to do with herself. She didn't expect to receive such immediate freedom. Not knowing how to be useful or productive on her own, she simply waited.

A few hours into the daylight, a hasty knocking suddenly alerted all of Sakurako's senses. The door opened quickly, and a panting Sailor Dee revealed himself.

"I'm… sorry! I forgot about you!" he apologized through gasps.

Sakurako sat up, shivering at the draft the medic had brought into her room. "What do you mean…?" she asked slowly, in a mild tone.

"Well, you live here now. I need to brief you on your life from here on out. I haven't even showed you where the bathrooms are yet…" he sighed, frantic and overwhelmed.

Met by Sakurako's questioning gaze, Sailor Dee beckoned her to the doorway. "Come on, your day starts now."

* * *

><p>After having been shown the main halls, Sakurako was given a "special" bathroom by Sailor Dee; one that he said no one else used. It was a small room at the far, sparsely-inhabited end of the building. Complete with a shower, medicine cabinet, under-the-sink storage and various feminine necessities, Sailor Dee felt the need to instruct the girl on why, when, and how to use each of the bathroom's "services". Listening intently, Sakurako marveled at the devices which she'd never seen before; the pipe that sprayed liquid fit for human use; the reflective slab of glass fastened to a door hinged to the wall; a large, oblong bowl supposedly necessary for basic hygiene.<p>

"Now," Sailor Dee breathed, preparing to end his sermon on proper bathroom usage. "Would you like me to accompany you to the bathroom? Or do you think you can handle it yourself?"

Sakurako shook her head playfully. "It's okay."

"Alright then. But, don't hesitate to ask me if you have any problems. Do you want to eat something, now?" Sailor Dee asked with a simple happy smile.

"Oh… yes." Sakurako nodded awkwardly, making sure not to mention how long she'd actually gone without a meal.

* * *

><p>Having a satisfied stomach for the first time in years, Sakurako rested her head on the cool wall of her room. The chilly metal soothed her skin, which was hot from Sailor Dee's amazing spicy soup. Encountering all the rowdy soldiers in the kitchen was frightening, but she felt safer now, back in her room. Lazily crawling onto her futon, she drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Waking in a cold sweat, fear and memory forcing her out of her scattered dreams, Sakurako stared at the door. Contemplating leaving the stark military base behind, wandering about the unfamiliar land to search for a more inviting home; she hadn't been able to dismiss the desire since she came upon the establishment. Terror overcame judgment, and stipulated her movements. Opening the door, blindly determined to carry out the shoddy plan, Sakurako was met with Meta Knight's cold stare.<p>

Forced back in surprise, Sakurako scanned him, trying frantically to figure out why he had been on the other side of her door. Was he mad at her? Did he know she was trying to escape? She was frozen in place, her mind reeled, and her face betrayed all.

"May I ask where you are going?" Meta Knight asked coolly.

Sakurako felt incapable of answering. Her tongue was in a knot, and she couldn't make sense of anything that entered her mind. Her mental capacity had been spent.

"You weren't… planning on _leaving, _were you?" He continued, mockingly.

Looking him straight in the eyes, and feeling unable to discern anything for herself, Sakurako attempted to convey her emotions with her gaze. She wasn't sure if he would understand, but all she could do was try. She didn't want to think about her impending punishment.

Narrowing his eyes, understanding that the fearful girl was trying to tell him something, but not knowing just what, Meta Knight paused.

"… Do you really want to go back there?" He asked monotonously, knowing that the supposed cruelty of his question would provoke a reaction from the girl.

That was it.

Sakurako crumbled, leaning forward and showering the floor with tears.

Meta Knight's gaze softened at this. He was slightly relieved that he now had a better understanding of the situation. Crouching and leaning towards her, he whispered, "You are not going back there. I will not make you, and I will not let you."

Sakurako's breathing seemed to steady at this, and she calmed slightly, still pouring tears.

"I don't know what or where 'there' is, but, judging by your…"

Sakurako looked up with a dark expression, seemingly cautioning the knight not to speak too much about the place from which she came.

Sighing, Meta Knight dropped it. Sakurako had ceased in her outburst, and he extended a hand to help her to her feet. She stared at it critically, not knowing what to do.

"Take my hand," Meta Knight instructed, rather plainly. He guessed the girl was either stupid or quite ignorant, judging by Sailor Dee's reports.

Sakurako hesitated, but did as he say, and stumbled towards him due to his strong pull. He caught her, and she pulled away immediately, staring off.

Sighing once more, Meta Knight said with a more relaxed tone, "No more of this. This place is your home now. Now, go back to sleep. Being awake this late is unhealthy for someone your age,"

Sakurako turned exhaustedly towards her doorway, but was halted by the knight's voice.

"How old are you?" He asked in a doubtful, scrutinizing tone.

The girl turned and stared at him, appearing not to have understood the question. Meta knight prepared to rephrase when Sakurako replied, "I don't… know."

The knight stared in disbelief. Could this child have been so isolated and neglected as to not know her own age? Feeling that he had a slightly better understanding of her preceding outburst, Meta Knight watched as she continued into her room and closed the door gently.

Sakurako, on the other hand, felt intimidated by the eyes she could feel burning into her back. She wondered if he was going to stand there all night, making sure she didn't try to escape.

* * *

><p>"Analyze her behavioral patterns?" Sailor Dee asked with a nervous chuckle.<p>

"She certainly won't immediately open up to us about the circumstances of her life," Meta Knight explained, leaning back in his chair, hands clasped on his desk.

"What are you thinking?" The underling asked more seriously.

"Something happened to her… I want to know what, exactly." The knight said, unsure of how to word the sentence.

"You seem to be most interested in these matters, which do not concern you." Sailor Dee observed with a smile.

"Perhaps the root of her fears is a threat to all of Dream Land." Meta Knight mused, attempting to connect the child's problems to something he'd more normally care about.

"Hmm… maybe." Sailor Dee looked away with a knowing smirk.

Meta Knight stared at the medic, slightly irritated with his sense of understanding.

"Oh, just admit it, you're being nice," the medic giggled.

"… Perhaps I am getting soft…" Meta Knight muttered, gazing off.

"I'll see what I can do, sir."

Sailor Dee exited the room, and Meta Knight was left to himself.

"… I mustn't lose sight of my main priority," He reminded, looking out of the window at the dome taking up the center of the base. Sighing, he looked away. "I may not know what I have gotten myself into…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy god, am I excited. I actually WROTE THIS SHIT OUT. You know, while I was completely **_**paying attention**_** in Math class. But, something I forgot to mention: as you all probably guessed, I actually am NOT using my "lol remade" names for the characters. I'm using their actual names. I know there was something else I wanted to say, but… whatever. And… I'll be getting a character bio of Sakurako up on deviantART, soon…ish.**

* * *

><p>Sakurako was just beginning to accept her new home. She endeavored to repress her curiosity and desire to wander among the winding halls, however; she had already learned repeatedly that punishment followed curiosity. She still didn't know what to expect from her new caretakers.<p>

Momentarily pushing aside her fear of exploration, Sakurako peered into one of the boxes lining the shelves of her room. It simply contained some gauze bandages, which she found less than interesting. But, it made her think; bandages were used to treat injuries. Were people injured here?

Turning her head to stare anxiously at the door, Sakurako once again doubted her new dwelling. Upon hearing faint voices beyond, she slunk to the back wall, intimidated.

"What is Lord Meta Knight thinking, taking in some runaway child?" She heard a weasely-voiced man rant as he passed.

"How will this affect our seizure of the kingdom? Has he lost sight of his original plan altogether?" Another man added doubtfully.

Sakurako listened intently. Because she was the root of their displeasure, would these men target her?

"You guys really shouldn't say things like that…" cautioned a man with a significantly younger-sounding voice. "Has this choice of his really affected the project at all?"

The two other men were silent for a bit, and the last thing Sakurako could hear was the weasely-voiced one grumbling about something else. She was afraid to go out after hearing the men's conversation, but she decided to tempt fate and opened her door. Peering down the hall the way the men headed, she scurried off in the other direction.

The hallway proved less than interesting. Sakurako thought that more people would be up and about, but no one was in sight. Maybe she'd wandered into the wrong part of the facility? Blindly following the twists and turns of the corridors, she spied what appeared to be a balcony of some sort, overlooking the outdoors. She walked onto the structure from a simple open doorway, and found it to be a sort of extension of the building, bereft of railings. Essentially, she was standing on the roof of a room. She knew it wasn't meant as the perfect spot to gaze at the clouds, but that was exactly what she planned to do. Scooting to the far side of the balcony, as to not be spotted by passerby inside the building, Sakurako marveled at the bloody sky. The brilliant colors of the sun ran, weaving through one another, and finally blending at what appeared to be the other end of the world. She had to squint at the glaring colors, having had only limited exposure to the outside in years past. She hadn't ever seen the sunset before; all she could remember was the cold white sun of winter…

Flinching at the abrupt memory, connected to those much more painful, Sakurako ran hurried back into the hallway. The sudden chill of the facility gave her goose bumps, as she'd gotten used to the smothering warmth of the open air.

Continuing her aimless trek through the corridors, Sakurako traveled back to a more populated area. She ended up on a flimsy bridge overlooking what appeared to be a hangar, full of soldiers working on planes and other war machines. The loud noises and countless imposing contraptions frightened her, and she ran from the place.

In her panic, Sakurako became hopelessly lost among the corridors. After a while, all she wanted to do was return to her room and enjoy the quiet, the peace, the illusion of safety. Nevertheless, before she found her way to the kitchen (from which the route back to her room had been cemented in her memory), Sakurako tried hard to memorize the few landmarks she could find, and from there, made an intangible map of what she knew of the facility thus far.

Once in the kitchen, Sailor Dee greeted Sakurako with a quick, exhausted smile. "How are you, Sakurako?"

Not answering, Sakurako walked up next to the medic, who was at the stove, and asked, "What are you making?"

"Oh, just some stew for the guys," he replied in his usual bright tone.

"The… guys?" Sakurako questioned the word.

Sailor Dee paused, forgetting that Sakurako was a new edition to the "family". "Yeah, you know… the Meta Knights…"

She didn't know.

"Oh… you'll see." Sailor Dee assured with a smirk. Exiting the room with a ladle in hand, Sakurako followed curiously. They ended up in one of the hangars. "Come on, food's ready!" Sailor Dee called into the thrall of workers. Sakurako expected everyone to respond excitedly, but only a few trailed away from their stations and headed for the kitchen. Once "everyone" left, Sailor Dee and Sakurako followed.

The men gathered around the stove, each pouring themselves a bowl of stew. Sailor Dee scolded a few for being messy, but they were soon all seated at a table, proceeding to eat and converse wildly. Sakurako clung to Sailor Dee's leg, which he found quite adorable.

"The Meta Knights," he introduced. "Lord Meta Knight's highest-ranking and most trusted soldiers."

"Soldiers… so do they… kill people?" Sakurako asked in a hushed voice.

Sailor Dee was thrown for a loop. He let out a hearty laugh. "Hey, guys, do you kill people?" He asked excitedly. The men burst out in hysterics, and Sakurako wanted to disappear.

One of the knights cleared his throat. "Oh, sure we do! We've killed _scores_ of 'em," he answered humorously.

"I love to hear 'em _scream! _I hear bloodbaths are good for your complexion." Another added, and they wailed with laughter.

Sakurako's eyes welled, and she tried to back away from the rowdy men. Sailor Dee put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, they're just joking." He assured her warmly. "Come on, guys, too rough," he called to the table of knights, none of whom cared enough to respond.

Peering into the cooling pot of food on the stove, Sailor Dee grabbed a bowl and spoon and scooped the last bit up. He tried to hand it to Sakurako, but she backed away hastily.

"I-I'll drop it!" she exclaimed.

At this, the medic set the bowl down on the counter. Sakurako eyed it apprehensively.

"… Don't you want to eat in here with us?" Sailor Dee asked expectantly.

Sakurako didn't know how she'd get out of the situation, so she simply slunk over to the bowl and scooped up the food carefully, as the men continued to ramble.

"Hey, you sure it's a good idea makin' her stay here like this? She may throw a fit and tell Lord Meta Knight, or somethin'…" asked the knight who'd spoken first before, in a hushed tone.

"No, she's definitely not like that." Sailor Dee assured. "I think it will be good for her to be around more people… she's always so afraid and solitary. She's going to have to meet everybody at some point, so why not now?"

The knight seemed to settle down at that. Sakurako soon finished her meal, and was quick to try and duck out of the room.

"Hold on," Sailor Dee called. "Before… what did you usually eat?"

Sakurako turned to him and lowered her head, "Usually… bread and water… maybe some mushy stuff, if we're lucky…"

Sailor Dee's eyes softened with pity. As the knights streamed out of the kitchen, he opened the door of the refrigerator and pulled out a stalk of celery. Handing it to the questioning Sakurako, he said "Let's try to balance out your diet. Munch on this for a bit."

Taking the produce in her hand, the girl stared at it. Upon her leaving the kitchen, Sailor Dee went to tidy up the counter.

Suddenly, he paused with shock. "… She said…'we'…"

* * *

><p>During the leisurely trip back to her room, Sakurako hesitantly bit the end of the celery. Finding that it was tasty, she continued to nibble on it, until she stopped abruptly in front of Meta Knight.<p>

"Ah, Sakurako," He greeted.

Sakurako remained silent for the sake of safety; although she did feel a bit safer around him now.

"I see Sailor Dee has fed you." He observed, prompting a hesitant nod from the child.

"Are you growing accustomed to this place?"

Sakurako looked down. "Mm-hm." She mumbled slowly.

"I see," Meta Knight answered mysteriously. After a thoughtful pause, he continued walking past.

Sakurako stared after him. He seemed so… calculating. What was he planning?

* * *

><p>"She was looking healthier today," Meta Knight said, overlooking the construction of the Halberd.<p>

"You think so?" Sailor Dee asked.

Meta Knight nodded. "She appeared to have gone outside."

"I've been told she went on a little adventure today. I wonder if she wandered outside for a bit?"

Meta Knight turned to his underling with an unconvinced gaze. "Might that be all for today?"

"No, sir. I had her eat in the kitchen, today. She was really scared, but I think it was good exposure." Sailor Dee answered.

"I see. How did she act afterword?"

Sailor Dee looked away humorously. "Well, she didn't run out, so I'm assuming that she made some progress socially."

Meta Knight nodded, and turned back to the ship, quite aware of his now-apprehensive medic. "That is not all…?"

"Well, sir…" Sailor Dee began, choked up. "She mentioned something that led me to believe that there are more where she came from."

Meta Knight, surprised, turned to him slowly. "You mean, more…?"

Sailor Dee nodded.

Meta Knight sighed. "… I do not intend to start an orphanage, but what exactly did she say?"

"Well, I was asking her about what she usually ate, and she answered, 'water and bread and maybe some mushy stuff, if _we're_ lucky'." Sailor Dee motioned with his hands to emphasize the quote.

"Hmm…" Meta Knight contemplated. "I can't recognize her exact race. Perhaps her people are suppressed?"

"Maybe…" Sailor Dee sighed. "Anyway, that's about it, sir."

Meta Knight nodded. "Thank you."

As Sailor Dee excused himself, Meta Knight stared on towards the incomplete battleship. No matter the external affairs that affected him, the end of construction was in sight, and Meta Knight awaited that day eagerly. The day that he knew would end in failure. With a bitter smirk, he turned.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLYCRAPHOLYCRAPHOLYCRAP IT'S DONE! So excited for this. And I just realized; Sakurako does not like to make eye contact. She also loves sleeping (goddamnit Miki!). Wow. Honestly, I still feel a little weird about Sakurako as a character, though. My friend told me that I "idolize" my OCs, and she's… pretty right about that, actually. I just hope my infatuation with this child won't ruin things.<strong>

**Oh, and special thanks to my friend Fabiola who didn't help at all! Hehe.**


End file.
